Snippets
by tenshineechan
Summary: A series of ficlets responding to the themes or challenges from the legalscribbles LJ community.
1. Only the Beginning

Title: Only the Beginning

Author: tenshineechan

Theme: Snow

Pairings/Characters: Kakei, Saiga

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, Supernatural

Warnings: Spoilers for the extra chapters in Volume 3

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Word Count: 231

---

The snow had been falling for days, covering the surrounding neighbourhood in white. The air was nippy, the wind bitingly cold. It was on this night that the owner of the local pharmacy was found peering out the window, worry etched on his face.

"Kakei. Don't worry too much. You yourself said that it was too early. The snow will die down and Rikuo will come back. No doubt about that." A low voice echoed in the silent room.

The slender man turned his intent gaze on the other occupant in the room, before glancing back out the window. His eyes narrowed with impatience as the snow did not seem to abate.

"There are just so many things that could go wrong." Kakei shifted in his seat in an attempt to get a better view of outside. Feeling strong arms wind around him, he leaned back onto a powerful chest.

"You've been preparing for all sorts of possibilities. The boy will come." He sighed in assent as pondered the larger man's words. They settled comfortably as they waited.

Hours passed as they sat by the window, before the snow began to subside. Not long after, shadows could be seen moving up the street. Kakei got up and went to the entrance of the store. The large shadow became clearer as it neared the light of the shop. He smiled.

"Welcome back."


	2. Skygazing

Title: Sky Gazing

Theme: Blue

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kei, Kazahaya.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General

Warnings: Possible spoiler as to the identity of Kei.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author Notes: There hasn't been enough of Kei but this is how I see her.

Word Count: 153

---

As he gazed at the sky before him, his thoughts turned to the one he had left behind.

Kei. His incandescent sister, whose soul shone brightly despite her infirmity. They had once played under the wide blue expanse before resting peacefully on the freshly cut grass with the wind rustling through their hair.

They were always together and it had seemed to them that it would be that way forever. But he had disappeared, proving his sister's fears and staying true to his name.

He wondered how she was now. If she was alright. During the quieter moments of the day he would think of her and what she was doing. Tried to remember her luminescence and hoping that one day he would be able to see her spark again.

He sighed and continued to gaze as his mind went back to thoughts of before.

Of indolent days.

Of clear skies.

Of blue.


	3. Misconception

Title: Misconception

Theme: Video Game

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kazahaya, Rikuo, Kakei, Saiga.

Rating: G or K

Genre: Humour.

Warnings: None really, except for Kakei's strange sense of humour and poor gullible Kazahaya.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author's Notes: Sorry if it's late or whatever, I'm in a time zone that's way ahead of everyone else and I suck at adjusting for the difference. I had absolutely no idea what to write for this week's theme so I wrote this.

Word Count: 457

---

"What's this?"

Kakei, the owner of the Green Drugstore, turned around to see his effeminate tenant peer curiously at a slipcase. "That? It's one of Rikuo's video games. Saiga borrowed it last week and left it there to return it."

The slipcase was poked again. "What's a video game? What does a video have to do with a game?"

"Kudo, haven't you ever played a video game before?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't ask."

"Well, it's a game that you can play and involves some manipulating of images on some sort of display or TV screen. It covers all sorts of genres and is quite diverse."

"Okay." Kazahaya took a look at the title. _Final Fantasy VIII_. "So what's this one about?" Kakei's ever-present smile of benevolence morphed into a smirk.

"Kudo-kun, the sort of game can show a lot about a person. What sort of person do you think Rikuo is?"

"A sex maniac." As the young man reflected on his answer, his eyes grew in horror. He turned to face Kakei. "Are you telling me that this is a sex game?"

"Isn't it obvious with that title?" The bespectacled man gazed at Kazahaya with growing amusement as the boy began to pace.

"I can't believe that asshole has a sex game. I can't believe he lent it to Saiga-san. Wait, I can believe it. I should have known. Anything that belongs to Rikuo has got something to do with _that_. It was so obvious with that title. Final Fantasy. Eight…oh god…there are seven before that?" Caught up in his thoughts, Kazahaya failed to notice Rikuo's return.

"Welcome back Rikuo. There's some stock in the back room that needs to be put on the shelves." Rikuo glanced warily between his employer and roommate. There was something strange going on but he wasn't sure what.

"Kudo, your shift has ended so you can go now."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kazahaya spotted his roommate.

"You…you…perverted asshole!" His shout drew looks from the few customers nearby as well as scaring some off.

Woken by feet thundering up the stairs, Saiga stuck his head out of the office and around the door. "Did I hear someone mention something about perverts?"

Kakei sighed, "Oh dear, I think that poor Kudo has gotten the wrong idea about your game Rikuo. Why don't you go up and explain it to him? Saiga can take over for a bit."

Rikuo, although confused, went upstairs to see what was going on.

Feeling broad arms, wind their way around his body, he turned his face into a warm shoulder. "I know that look, Kakei. You just did something naughty."

"Did I? I don't know about that." He smiled at the shouts that travelled down the stairs.


	4. Ember

Title: Ember

Theme: Red

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kei, Kazahaya.

Rating: G

Genre: General

Warnings: Possible spoiler as to the identity of Kei.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author Notes: Can be considered as a companion fic to 'Skygazing'.

Word Count: 151

---

She was fire, but her flames were blue and cold like ice.

She had burned brightly once but now she was nothing more than their puppet, a porcelain doll for the world to gaze upon, empty.

Then he was born.

Like his name, he was the wind, a fresh breath of life. Her flames grew intense when he was near, fanning the lost part of her soul. She felt strong with him, like she could break free of the role she was destined to live.

Then her sweet brother was gone.

Her flames dwindled as she was once again bound by her fate. The fire choked itself as it consumed what air was left, slowly draining her of feeling.

There was only a small ember left in a void once filled by light.

Burning.

Fading.

Yet waiting. Waiting with the hope that someday, the wind would return to set it alight.


	5. Over Tea

Title: Over tea

Theme: Cowbell

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kakei, Yuuko, brief mention of Doumeki x Watanuki and Rikuo x Kazahaya.

Rating: G or K

Genre: Humour.

Warnings: None really except for an evil Yuuko and Kakei. There is some shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author's Notes: Managed to find time in RL to actually sit down and write this. A bit rushed since I wanted to get this up as soon as possible otherwise it wouldn't have turned up for ages. Crossover with CLAMP's xxxHolic.

Word Count: 354

---

It was a nice day to be sitting in a café. It was warm and the aroma of fresh ground coffee permeated the air.

The fair-haired man leaned back in his chair savouring the taste of his jasmine tea. Mellow in taste, yet extremely fragrant, it was one of his favourite things to do on a cold day. He looked up as he heard the tinkle of the bell above the door.

A chilly draught swept through the store as a tall slender woman stepped into the small shop. Her long hair flying past as she weaved amongst the wooden chairs to sit opposite the fair-haired man.

"Kakei, doing well I see?"

"As well as I can. You're looking quite lovely yourself, Yuuko."

Kakei pushed the small box sitting in front of him to his table partner. "Here's what you requested."

Yuuko peered into the box. A small gold bell that could fit in the palm of her hand lay quietly on the padded box. There was a pink ribbon tied to it and tiny flowers engraved around the rim.

"Ah…excellent. So how'd it go?"

"Wonderfully. Although Kudo is still avoiding Rikuo but they've made some progress in their relationship now that they've consummated it." The bespectacled man smiled beautifically. "It was like magic. Rikuo knocked the bell over, making it ring and Kudo responded immediately by jumping him. I'm so happy they managed to resolve their differences. Thank you for letting me use it first, Yuuko."

"Glad you had fun with it. So where did they find it?"

"An old abandoned farm house. Apparently it farmer used it on his bull to signal to the cows that mating season had arrived. Something that poor Rikuo found out about as soon as they had found it."

Laughter was heard as a waiter came over but Yuuko waved him away.

"It's a bit unfortunate, but I'll have to forego our usual chat."

Kakei raised an eyebrow as the lithe woman stood up.

"Want to get started on your boys, hmm?"

They shared a smirk.

"I can't keep them waiting, can I? After all, it's hitsuzen."


	6. The Scent of Love

Title: The Scent of Love

Theme: Smell

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kazahaya, Rikuo, Kakei, Saiga.

Rating: G or K

Genre: Humour.

Warnings: Possibility of Saiga being OOC.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author's Notes: Finally transferred it from my laptop. I was intrigued with what little of it we have read of Saiga's character, his background and his role in the shop's dynamic. Didn't come out the way I wanted, but meh. Small reference to Over Tea.

Word Count: 428.

---

Saiga was bored.

It was times like these that he would sleep for lack of anything better to do.

The store was quiet for a Saturday morning when there would usually be customers around. It was boring being the only one in the store. The boys were out doing an errand for Kakei, something to do with a bracelet, while the man himself had gone to the teahouse to deliver a bell.

He shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position in the chair. It wasn't the best chair to sleep on, which was most probably why Kakei had put it there, but he was supposed to man the register so he'd survive. He leant his chair back, stretched his legs out, then propped them on the bench.

Recently the store had been quiet, more than usual. Not only had it been quiet during business hours but out of it as well. It was a strange coincidence since it had started when their two resident workers had evolved their partnership. As much as he liked to see them together, the lack of fighting and general noise was becoming a bit tedious. It had been so odd that it had somehow managed to throw off his sleep pattern. Instead of virtually sleeping the whole day away, he was now finding himself awake more often. Which was bad for his image as a slacker, cause if his family ever got wind of his alertness, he'd be forced to help them more often at the shrine.

His face broke out into a grin. Of course he wouldn't be a good adult if he didn't spice up life a bit. It had nothing to do with his boredom or his desire to avoid his other obligations. Nothing at all.

It was much later that evening when everyone else came home. Kakei was going over the bills, while the boys had finished closing up the shop and retired for the night. He hadn't realised he was still grinning until the fair-haired man beside him spoke.

"I'm guessing you had a really good day?"

"It was good but it's soon to be even better." Saiga smirked as he heard a yelp from upstairs.

Kakei simply raised an eyebrow as he listened to the trickles of the argument float down to their ears.

"…and what is that doing under my bed…I can't believe that you put your sweaty smelly socks there and forgot…sleep in your own bed…"

Laughing Kakei reached over, wrapping his arms around Saiga's neck before saying, "Who's the naughty one now?"


	7. What Once Was

Title: What Once Was

Theme: Memories/Soldier

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Kei, Kazahaya.

Rating: G

Genre: Supernatural/Angst

Warnings: Spoiler for Kei's identity.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author Notes: I've just finished possibly one of the most stressful exams I've ever taken, so I decided to tackle the backlog of challenges that I missed while I was busy with uni. Seeing as there is still no new information/plot due to the hiatus, I've continued writing my interpretation of Kei. I tied both themes together cause they seemed to fit well, particularly for this piece.

Word Count: 439

---

_Pale and waiflike, she sat beside the window, without expression, like a doll. Her gaze belied her, sweeping the wide expanse beyond the glass, as if searching for something unseen._

It happened just as she had foretold.

Like his namesake, he had left, causing a stir yet leaving nothing but a memory behind. It brought to her mind lazy days filled with warmth, the image slowly ebbing away.

_Long, thin fingers reached up, touching the glass. Pushing the window open, she was hit by a small gust, bringing a slight chill in the air. She'd felt this before, this biting cold so like the one eating away at her on the inside._

_A cold that promised resolution._

She remembered the snowstorm that evening as he left. The skies roaring in fury, snow pelting to the ground, much like the uproar in the manor that very same night.

_Her gaze fell to a garden, beautiful in its simplicity, yet hiding its complex nature. It had been there long before she was born, the flora serving as a boundary that she could not step out of. It had once fallen into disarray but resumed its pristine state not long after._

In leaving, he had disrupted the cycle of traditions so old that it's stagnant air encompassed the estate. What was done by rote and ritual, became rigid restrictions. His passing had caused much chaos but afterwards it returned as it was before. With no one but herself to mourn his absence.

_She felt little sensation, as she sat by the window, sitting numb to the world as she readied herself for what was to come. It was not the inclement weather but the gloom of loneliness that tore at her soul._

They were nothing more than puppets; bound, restrained by the chains of fate.

A pact was once made, to escape together. However he no longer needed her. He'd cut the strings and managed to free himself from his bonds, leaving her behind caught in a web of intrigue.

She oft wondered whether he had made it through the biting cold that night. Whether he had found shelter. Whether he now had the companionship they both craved. Whether he had found a place he could call home.

She longed for a time to be with him once again. But it was a time that never would come. Nor a time no longer in reach.

_A soft knock sounded on the door. She turned away from the window and slowly stood, staring at the door._

She'd face the storm to come, for both of them.

To become a memory that once was.


	8. In Her Arms

Title: In Her Arms

Theme: Mother

Author: Tenshineechan

Pairings/Characters: Tsukiko.

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Angst

Warnings: Mild language.

Disclaimer: Legal/Gouhou/Lawful Drug does not belong to me but to CLAMP.

Author Notes: Written since there is virtually nothing about Tsukiko. This is based on one of the theories I have about her identity and why she is important to Rikuo.

Word Count: 299.

---

It had started with a word.

"Witch!"

Giving the offensive person a glare, she continued to sit on the park bench.

Being thrown insults, was nothing new. Throughout her life she'd been regarded as a weird oddity, particularly so when peculiar things started happening around her. Her classmates refused to interact with her, ignoring her, erecting a barrier, which she could not cross despite her many attempts.

Then as she grew, the words changed, but the intent had not.

"Worthless whore."

"Demon!"

It had been difficult at first, trying to cope with the verbal abuse but not as difficult as the epithets uttered to her while pregnant. Becoming a mother at the cusp of adulthood, had made her more of a target. She'd been labelled a temptress, a vile seducer of men. Subjected to leers from men who thought no better of her and the poisonous words of malingering gossips.

"Stay away!"

Those of whom she had known most of her life, whom she trusted, had left her at the slightest hint of a rumour, abandoning to her fate. Even the man, who should have been by her side, had departed leaving promises unfulfilled and a love no longer requited.

"Maaa."

A short burst of giggles erupted from the small form in her arms. Tiny hands batted against her chest while alert brown eyes gazed into her own.

Diverting her thoughts to the child before her, she smiled back.

"What is it, Rikuo?"

As she looked down at the precious bundle nestled against her bosom, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Words no longer held any meaning.

Not when there was a future so bright just waiting for the boy in her arms to grab with his tiny hands.

A future that she could help build.


End file.
